


What if...

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: ff_exchange, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa as a Turk</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangerenters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/gifts).



> Prompt: Focus on Tifa, gen preferable. Alternate universe/alternate timeline for the original game. Some ideas: if Tifa was a double agent working for both AVALANCHE and Shinra/if Tifa was a member of the Turks/Tifa working in Hojo's lab at the Shinra building. How would this change her relationships with other characters? What kind of conflicts would this cause?
> 
> I wish I had the time to write the epic, epic fanfic this prompt deserves. But in lieu of that, Tifa makes a pretty sexy Turk. Unfortunately her expression looked better _before_ I inked it.
> 
> I have no idea why I gave her a gun, really. Though I think all the Turks have them, whether they use them on a regular basis or not. She'd still be primarily a brawler, but *shrug* the gun suited my aesthetic at the moment? This was a fun sketch to do~
> 
> Really, what a great prompt. I hope someone picks it up for real.


End file.
